ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
North Crater
Story The group is traveling up the mountain, the trail covered in snow. Chopper is in the lead, walking up the path with ease. Everyone besides Kai and Chopper have winter coats and mittens on. Vector and Kevin are dragging behind. Vector: Stupid mountain. Cold-blooded creatures can’t survive here! Kevin: Tell me about it. I’m freezing here! I can’t even feel my feet! John: You know, I think you finally met your match in complaining, Vector. (They then see a large mountain wall in the distance.) Logan: Is that where we’re going up there? John: Probably. (Then, a large gust of wind blows, a blizzard starting to form. John looks off into the distance, and sees Lucci, standing on a cliff side.) Lucci! (John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Big Chill. He flies off, towards the cliff.) Gwen: John! (The wind kicks, blinding her view.) Where are you going?! Lucci looks forward, anticipating John’s move. Big Chill then uses his freeze breath on Lucci, and Lucci swings his masamune sword, blowing the attack away. Lucci: Now, really, John. Is that the best you’ve got? Big Chill: Quite the contrary. I’m just warming up. (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Big Chill: Ultimate Big Chill! Ultimate Big Chill breathes a stream of ice flames, which Lucci dodges, the cliff side freezing up. Lucci goes deeper up the cliff area, getting close to a mountainside. Ultimate Big Chill follows, continuing to fire ice flames at Lucci. Lucci swings his sword, slicing through the flames, giant icicles dropping everywhere. Lucci has his back to the mountain side, Ultimate Big Chill hitting him with his ice flames, freezing him. Lucci breaks free with ease, and laughs again. Lucci: You bore me, John. When are you going to show off your ferocious, killer nature? (Ultimate Big Chill hits the Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Hits Omnitrix.) Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate Humungousaur! (Ultimate Humungousaur morphs his hands, and fires bone fragments at Lucci. Lucci jumps into the air, and Ultimate Humungousaur fires after him. Lucci dodges midair, the fragments hitting and exploding on the mountain side. An avalanche occurs, barreling towards Lucci and Ultimate Humungousaur.) Oh, man! The avalanche buries Lucci and Ultimate Humungousaur, going over the cliff. Lucci is standing on a fallen tree, riding down the mountain side. Then, he turns around and swings his sword, a shockwave knocking crystal shards out of the air. Diamondhead is at the other end, forms a blade hand, and charges in. Diamondhead swings his blade arm, and Lucci slices at him with his sword, cutting through the blade hand and causing a huge scratch in Diamondhead’s chest. Diamondhead: Ugh! (He falls to one knee, as his hand regenerates.) Lucci: Disappointing, John. I expected much more. Lucci dashes forward, and Diamondhead rolls off to the side, creating a crystal slide on the edge of the tree, pulling it to the left. He slides around and gets behind Lucci, and fires crystal shards. Lucci charges through them, each one seemingly missing, and stabs Diamondhead. He gives off a gasp, as Lucci pulls the sword out, and Diamondhead falls off the tree. The avalanche has stopped, and Lucci gets off the tree. Lucci: Come now. Surely that wasn’t enough to kill you. (Then, he feels a tug on his sword, and he grabs it with both hands. His direction is forced to change, the sword pointing at the snow. Lodestar shoots out, his hands being magnetized to the sword.) Lodestar: Why thank you. I needed a hand. Lucci kicks Lodestar, pushing him back. Lucci then slashes at him with his sword. Lodestar’s hands glow with magnetic energy, and he blocks the sword attack with them. He then releases a magnetic blast, and the sword goes flying, slamming into the cliff side, and a rush of snow falling to bury it. Lucci appears in the area, when he’s grabbed from behind by Four Arms. Four Arms: No more swords for you. (Four Arms throws Lucci, and he lands, disappearing into a blizzard.) Just plain old fists. (Then, a growl occurs, as Rath pounces at Four Arms. Four Arms catches him and throws him to the side.) Where’d you come from? Is Lucci too scared to fight is own battle? Four Arms charges in, swinging his fists. Rath dodges gracefully, then roars, jumping and landing on Four Arms’ shoulders. He grabs his upper arms, and pulls, dislocating them. Four Arms: Agh! (Four Arms falls to the ground, reverting. Rath roars triumphantly, when hit by a mana disk. Rath turns, seeing Gwen, Logan and Vector approaching. Rath roars, and runs off, disappearing into the blizzard.) Gwen: John! (She goes over to his side, using mana to heal him.) Vector: We need to get out of the wind! Logan: Agreed! Come on! (Logan picks John up, as they head off.) End Scene Kai and Chopper are climbing up the large mountain wall with ease, Chopper in Walk Point. He jumps from ledge to ledge like he has done it his whole life. Chopper: Ah! Feel that nice breeze. (As an ice cold wind blows through, Kai slightly shuddering.) Come on guys! Further down, Ian, Sakura and Kevin were all struggling to climb up. Ian was using his knifes, while the others had bare hands. Sakura: (Shivering) How can he be so happy? Ian: This is his element. I’m glad we’re with him and Kai, even if we were separated from John. Kevin: Well, my hands aren’t going to last much (His hand grabs the cliff side, and it breaks, and he falls.) Whoa! Terraspin! (Red materia glows from his belt, as Terraspin appears, him landing on it. Terraspin then starts flying upwards, going past Ian and Sakura.) Sakura: Hey! What about us?! Jerk! Kevin makes it to the top of the mountain wall, and looks in to see a giant crater. Terraspin lands, as Kevin gets off, Terraspin staring at the crater as well. Kevin: Whoa. This actually looks pretty cool. Glad I came. Nice work Terraspin. You can take a break. (Terraspin nods, as it turns into a red light, returning to the materia. A few moments later, Chopper and Kai make it to the top of the wall.) Chopper: Huh? This isn’t it. (Kai looks at him quizzingly.) Yeah, I’m sure. I don’t know where we are. Kevin: Well, we might as well look around. (He slides down the ledge, making his way to a path into the crater.) Chopper: Wait! Shouldn’t we wait for the others?! (Kai follows Kevin down, and Chopper sighs. He then follows after them.) End Scene John wakes up, and the group was in a cave, with glowing crystals. John: Ugh. That hurt. Gwen: John! (She hugs him) You’re alright! John: (In pain) Shoulder hurt though! Gwen: Oh! (She backs away, blushing.) John: So, where are we? Logan: A cave. Vector found it for us. We had to get you out of the storm. John: And the others? Logan: We were separated in the avalanche. Knowing that snot nosed kid Kai, she took them up the mountain. John: Then that’s where we should head too. Vector: Oh, no! There’s no way I’m heading out into that storm. I am fine right (He sits on a rock) here. (The rock then sinks further into the ground, opening a secret passageway. Vector falls onto his face.) Ugh. Cool. I vote we go this way. John: Alright. Let’s go. The group travels down the path, going deep into the mountain side. Gwen: Are we sure that it’s safe here? John: Relax. You’ve got me here. There’s nothing here that could scare me. (Then, the ground under him breaks, and Rumble Knuckles breaks out, uppercutting John. He goes flying, and is out cold on his back.) Gwen: John! Gwen runs towards John, when Rumble Knuckles jumps at her from behind. She raises a mana shield, its fist cracking the shield on contact. Logan swings his claws, releasing Air Claws, but Rumble Knuckles jumps, and uses the wind to glide forward. Logan swings his claws at it, but it dodges, punching Logan and knocking him to the ground. Gwen throws mana disks at it, but it runs and dodges, climbing up the wall and digging into it. It breaks out of the ground, catching Gwen by surprise. She falls to the ground, as it swings its fist at her. Desert Storm: My turn. (Sand hands come out of the ground, grabbing Rumble Knuckles. Desert Storm’s body comes out in front of Rumble Knuckles.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Rumble Knuckles. Desert Storm then reverts.) John: See? Nothing can handle me. Where’d Vector go? (Then, a cloaked figure appears in front of them.) Where’d he come from? I sensed no mana spike. The cloaked figure then runs off, the group giving chase to it. It goes down a corridor, and they follow. They chase after it for some time, before it goes down a tunnel, leading to a dead end. Logan: Where’d it go? It couldn’t just disappear. Gwen: I couldn’t sense it either. Whatever it was, it’s gone now. John: No way. (John approaches a large crystal, in which the Silver Surfer was in.) It’s him. Gwen: Who? John: The Silver Surfer. I fought him, then was caught in a cosmic storm, then I. Logan: You what? John: Ended up here. On this planet. (John gets closer, holding up the Omnitrix. The Silver Surfer glows in response, and the Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, absorbing the Surfer into it. John looks at the Omnitrix, confused.) What was that all about? Vector: Hey guys! (Vector reappears.) Logan: Where were you? Vector: I found a path that leads us through. Come on! (Vector heads off, and the group follows, John still looking at the Omnitrix.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin Villains *Rob Lucci *Silver Surfer *Cloaked Figure Aliens By John *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur (first re-appearance) *Diamondhead *Lodestar *Four Arms *Desert Storm Used by Lucci *Rath (first re-appearance) In Wild *Rumble Knuckles (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Rumble Knuckles *Super John Trivia *John is still the only one to see Lucci. *Lucci has control of Rath. *The Silver Surfer returns, but is absorbed by the Omnitrix, unlocking Super John. *Kai's group enters the North Crater. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF